


my heart is thrilled by the still of your hand

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Saint Petersburg Days [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Begging, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Future Fic, Katsuki Yuuri's Stamina, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Prostate Massage, Spanking, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Yuuri smiled against the apple of his husband's cheek, murmuring, "Hey.""Hey," Victor repeated."Why all this second honeymoon talk?"Victor shrugged and brushed his lips against Yuuri's, replying, "I want to have you like this in every corner of the world.""Have me?" Yuuri asked in hushed tones, tipping his head up to let Victor kiss his chin and neck. "Have me how?" he asked teasingly."Every way I can think of," Victor easily replied.





	my heart is thrilled by the still of your hand

**Author's Note:**

> wasteland, baby! has been out for ONE weekend and I'm already writing smut while listening to it on repeat

The wind rattled the windows, making Victor tighten his hold around Yuuri.

 

He sighed as he felt Victor's fingers card through his hair, warm and slow and soothing, his cheek pressed against the bare heat of Victor's chest. Yuuri was quickly on his way to becoming drowsy, held back only by the intense awareness that his head was nestled against his husband's chest. 

 

He lay draped over Victor on the couch, his husband tugging a thick blanket over them as they listened to the blizzard going on outside. Yuuri was in a shirt and sweatpants, and Victor was only clad in his boxers, something Yuuri knew was done on purpose as he lay between Victor's bare legs. A movie played faintly on the television in English, Cyrillic subtitles appearing along the bottom of the screen. Makkachin had given one jealous huff in their direction before curling up on the nearby armchair. 

 

A few travel magazines lay strewn about the coffee table, and Yuuri fell into his husband's well-orchestrated trap after walking by and asking what they were doing there, prompting Victor to tug him into his arms and initiate a cuddling session that had gone on for almost thirty minutes (so it wasn't all that well-orchestrated, but Yuuri had his pride after all).

 

"Let's have a second honeymoon," Victor had declared, laying soft kisses from Yuuri's temple all the way down to his ear, soft hums vibrating wonderfully in Yuuri's ear.

 

"Didn't we just have one seven months ago?" Yuuri asked, closing his eyes and gasping when Victor nipped at a spot beneath his ear, the hand on his back snaking its way beneath his shirt to run blunt nails down his flesh. "It was...in Hasetsu...I had to drag you out of the hot springs every time you tried to get your hands on me, remember?" He also remembered those wonderful hours in bed, pleasure racing through their bodies even as Yuuri had to put a hand over Victor's mouth or kiss him whenever he got too loud.

 

Victor chuckled softly, unashamed as he gave Yuuri another loving squeeze and uttered soft, loving words into his ear, making him blush and shudder pleasantly as Victor continued to run a warm hand up and down his back, occasionally wandering down to squeeze his ass.

 

The wind howled outside, making Yuuri shiver a little at the sound of it. Victor squeezed him again, petting his hair before pressing a kiss to the top of his head, his long, bare legs pressing against Yuuri's sides with a soft laugh. Yuuri couldn't help laughing too, burying his face in his husband's chest with a soft noise of contentment. He pressed a few kisses of his own to the hard muscles, hissing a little when Victor's icy feet touched his calves. "Your feet are  _freezing,_ " he muttered against the center of Victor's chest.

 

"It's a good thing my husband's right here to warm me up," Victor said, laughter in his voice as he clutched Yuuri even closer, wrapping those legs around his waist as he rubbed his face on the top of Yuuri's head. Yuuri smiled as he kissed his way up Victor's chest, drowsiness forgotten as their laughter faded into soft, loving sighs, and Victor's legs loosened their hold on Yuuri's body. 

 

He gazed down at his husband's face, marveling at the word in his mind and how easily he could now associate it with the beautiful man beneath him, who was also his coach, his competitor, and also the love of his life. Victor gazed back up at him, eyes gone soft with an adoration that Yuuri's brain sometimes still tried to tell him wasn't real. He heard no such lie now, thumb grazing Victor's rosy bottom lip right before both lips pursed over the tip in a tiny kiss. 

 

His heart leaping in his chest, Yuuri bent down to kiss Victor's forehead, nuzzling into the hairline before kissing his way down the bridge of Victor's nose, making him giggle softly. Yuuri smiled against the apple of his husband's cheek, murmuring, "Hey."

 

"Hey," Victor repeated.

 

"Why all this second honeymoon talk?"

 

Victor shrugged and brushed his lips against Yuuri's, replying, "I want to have you like this in every corner of the world." 

 

"Have me?" Yuuri asked in hushed tones, tipping his head up to let Victor kiss his chin and neck. "Have me how?" he asked teasingly.

 

"Every way I can think of," Victor easily replied, kissing the bob of Yuuri's throat before his arms closed around his torso again, tugging him down and allowing him to close his mouth over the side of Yuuri's neck, sucking a bruise onto the skin as his hand slithered down between them to curl over the front of his sweatpants.

 

Yuuri sucked in a breath as Victor rubbed sensation onto his dick, burying his mouth in his husband's hair as all the blood rushed down and he found himself hard in Victor's hand. A trap indeed, and Yuuri willingly went into it. He moaned, dragging his mouth down to Victor's neck to suck his own mark into the side of his throat, Victor's breathy sighs hitching and his strokes faltering slightly right before his hand dove into the front of his sweatpants.

 

" _Fuck_ ," Yuuri gasped, unable to stop himself from thrusting forward as Victor touched him without any sort of hurry to get him off. He felt Victor smirk wickedly over the shell of his ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth as his wrist gave a merciless twist that had Yuuri fucking into his grip. "Victor...Victor, not on the couch..."

 

"Want to go to bed?" Victor asked, voice soft with shameless need, deliberately slowing his strokes just as Yuuri skirted the edge, a fire lingering in the pit of his belly with every squeeze to the base of his dick. "Do you need my mouth on you,  _detka?"_

 

He almost sobbed, nodding frantically as he artlessly mouthed at Victor's shoulder. He felt Victor pull his hand away and sat up, shoving the blanket off of them and leaving it forgotten on the floor as he got to his feet, trying not to lose his balance and blushing as he glanced down and saw his erection tenting his sweatpants. Victor got up and seized Yuuri by the waist again, kissing him and sliding his tongue in Yuuri's mouth so easily as he ground their hips together, a hand greedily grabbing Yuuri's ass again and the other burying itself in his hair to keep him in place as Victor's tongue practically fucked his mouth.

 

Yuuri's head was spinning by the time Victor tore away and pulled him along towards the bedroom, his glasses bouncing on the bridge of his nose as he struggled to keep his footing.

 

Once in the bedroom, Victor was upon Yuuri again, licking back into his mouth as he feverishly shoved his pants and underwear down to his hips, Yuuri groaning with relief. He pushed his clothes down further, stepping out of them and allowing Victor to pull his shirt off to toss it aside. It gave him a chance to breathe before Victor's mouth claimed his again with bruising kisses, tongue sliding against his own in a way that had Yuuri's cock twitching.

 

He placed his hands on either side of Victor's waist, running his hands over the familiar juts of his pelvis before turning them around and shoving Victor onto the bed, relishing the breathy exhale his husband let out as he gave him a look that was both lustful and surprised.

 

Yuuri took his glasses off and set them on the nightstand, his eyes on the bulge tenting Victor's boxers. His breaths were hard and almost desperate when he stepped forward to hook his fingers into the waist of the boxers and pull them down Victor's long legs, tossing them aside and placing a hand on Victor's knee before kissing it, wanting to kiss his way up the inside of his husband's thigh and mess him up with his mouth, tasting him on his tongue and feeling the way Victor would just grab handfuls of his hair and  _pull_.

 

"Come up here," Victor suddenly groaned, his fingers grazing the top of Yuuri's head, making him look up to see him flushed all the way down to his chest. He twisted around to reach underneath a pillow to grab a bottle of lube, and turned back to Yuuri. "Come up here and put your dick in my mouth, gorgeous."

 

Yuuri shivered at the way the words almost sounded like an order, and he found himself nodding and straddling his husband's legs as he felt his face heat up. He kept breathing hard as he crawled his way up, feeling about as impatient as Victor undoubtedly was to have him in such a way, and in many, _many_ other ways. He couldn't help but blush thinking of all the times Victor begged him to sit on his face and he'd obliged, ending up begging almost just as much as he rode Victor's tongue and sometimes came only from that. 

 

Victor didn't wait at all, reaching out and grabbing Yuuri by the hips to urge him forward, higher still until Yuuri was straddling his head and Victor was sucking the head of his cock into his mouth, tonguing the slit until Yuuri surged forward with a sobbing moan, clutching the sheets. "God, Victor...!"

 

Yuuri's arms shook as Victor laved his cockhead, his eyes right on Yuuri as he suckled at the hard flesh in his mouth with one hand wrapped around the base. Yuuri spared no thought to the other hand, shutting his eyes as he tangled his own hand in Victor's hair as his head bobbed and his neck undoubtedly strained as he kept his head lifted.

 

Then Yuuri felt Victor's fingers delving between his asscheeks, and gasped when he felt one finger, warm and slick with lube, teased at his hole. His arms shook again, and he moaned shakily as Victor carefully nudged the finger inside, caressing the inner walls as he sank in to the first knuckle while Yuuri writhed above him, crying out when Victor moaned around him again.

 

God, it was the quickest way to get Yuuri going, other than finding his prostate quickly. And when Victor did find it, all he did was graze it with the very tip of his finger, and Yuuri fucked into Victor's mouth with a whine as his ass clenched around that long finger, his balls drawn tight as he gripped Victor's hair and rode his face as he felt a second finger join the first.

 

And just when he was about to let go Victor gripped the base of his cock, and Yuuri screamed in frustration as his thrusts into Victor's mouth slowed down enough that he could draw his mouth away, messy with pre-cum and drool, the corners of his eyes shiny with moisture as he gazed up at Yuuri and kept stroking inside him with those wicked fingers.

 

"You don't get to cum in my mouth just yet," Victor said, voice husky and eyes hooded as he playfully licked beneath Yuuri's cockhead and his fingers twisted inside him, making Yuuri whimper. Fuck, there was a trail of pre-cum and drool making its way down Victor's chin and he literally had Yuuri wrapped around his finger. "Hold on as long as you can. Can you do that for me, baby?"

 

All Yuuri could do after letting out a helpless sob was nod frantically, realizing he was in for a long session of edging. He would cum at least twice and they'd both be exhausted by the end of it since Victor just loved playing around with Yuuri's stamina, seeing how far he could push Yuuri until they were both nearly unconscious and jelly-limbed by the end of everything. 

 

And it looked like this night would end in that same way, because Yuuri did not intend to give in to his exhaustion without giving Victor just as much pleasure. But for the moment he was totally helpless above Victor, his husband ceaselessly rubbing at his prostate as he held Yuuri's cock in his mouth, softly moaning around it and sending torturous sensation throughout Yuuri's body as he struggled to control his hips.

 

For the most part Yuuri was bowed over, muscles tight as he held back his release the closer he got once Victor had four fingers inside of him. It went on for a second time, a third time, and when he was edged for a fourth time Yuuri let out another frustrated shout, pleadingly looking down at his husband and finding him with his eyes closed and his brow slightly furrowed, obviously enjoying whatever headspace he was in as Yuuri rode his face and tugged at his hair.

 

Lovely as Victor looked with Yuuri's cock in his mouth, lips obscenely stretched around it, Yuuri was quickly convincing himself that he'd die if this went on for much longer. "Victor...Victor, please...Please, I can't take anymore," he begged, shivers wracking his frame and his thighs and arms beginning to burn, his prostate rubbed raw by Victor's fingers. "I need to cum, honey, make me cum..."

 

Victor moaned again, drawing another cry from Yuuri. He pulled away, swallowed hard, and hoarsely demanded, "Cum in my mouth, baby boy." 

 

Groaning desperately, Yuuri let his hips rapidly thrust back and forth as Victor fingerfucked him. He shut his eyes again, gasping raggedly before he finally came down Victor's throat with a scream, hips still moving as his husband swallowed and moaned as though Yuuri was the one milking his prostate.

 

Victor released him with a wet, filthy sound, swallowing again and drawing his fingers out of Yuuri, who panted brokenly above him, shaking with the force of his orgasm as he struggled not to just collapse where he was. He finally lifted himself off of Victor and collapsed on the mattress, his ass and thighs sore as satisfaction burned through his limbs. Then he felt Victor mouthing at his thigh, and whined at the sensation, his skin feeling raw and sensitive to every soft touch from Victor's lips and tongue. Still, he reached down to run his fingers through Victor's messy hair, breathlessly saying, "Need to make you cum too..."

 

Victor just hummed and kept kissing and licking his way up Yuuri's body, fingers toying with his balls for a moment and making him jolt with a weak yell. "I want to cum with you inside me," Victor breathed out, sucking another bruise to Yuuri's hip and licking his way up to Yuuri's nipple, drawing a wet circle around it before sucking it into his mouth as Yuuri trembled beneath him. "Fuck me sore, baby," he murmured, his hand slowly pumping Yuuri's oversensitive cock with torturous motions. Yuuri sobbed and bit his lip before looking down into burning blue eyes, ready to keep begging, and then Victor added with blatant, painful need, "I want to feel you tomorrow. I love having you inside me. I can barely think when you're fucking me so hard." 

 

" _God,_ " Yuuri exhaled, throwing his head back and burning inside his flesh as Victor worked him up again as his hands itched to do the same to his husband, to squeeze bruises into his skin and bite into every inch of his flesh. "I want to touch you," he confessed, eyes shut as he felt Victor moan into his chest. "I want to hear you scream."

 

" _Make_ me scream," Victor demanded quietly before licking a long line up Yuuri's throat. 

 

His cock hard again, Yuuri pulled Victor up to a messy, wet kiss, both of them moaning into each other's mouths as their tongues slid against each other and over every inch of their mouths. A thin rope of saliva linked them together before Yuuri flipped them over, staring down at Victor with heat before taking his shoulder and flipping him onto his stomach, his husband's excited little moan making his cock twitch. Without prompting, Victor raised his ass into the air, knees spread apart and his upper body lying flat on the mattress. He playfully swayed his ass a little as he looked over his shoulder with a coy smile at Yuuri, batting his pretty eyes as he said, "All yours,  _detka_." 

 

Yuuri's breath shuddered out of him before he thought to grab the discarded bottle of lube, shakily pouring out too much of it into his hand and briefly warming it up before teasing Victor's clenching hole. He could tell Victor was as impatient as he was, goading him into going faster, begging for another finger, like he was perfectly willing to take Yuuri without much prep.

 

Even so, Yuuri took his time, rubbing at Victor's prostate and watching him writhe as he fucked himself on Yuuri's four fingers, moaning unabashedly and clutching the sheets like a lifeline as Yuuri spread him open. When he finally pulled his fingers away he watched as Victor clenched around nothing. He couldn't help but smirk as he began lining himself up, one hand on his cock and the other stroking Victor's hip before giving his ass a gentle swat. Victor whined into the mattress, wiggling his ass again, and Yuuri quietly said, "I really ought to pay you back for making me wait."

 

Another whine, and then Victor arched his back even more, his eyes still pleading.

 

Yuuri just smiled back. "Lucky for you I really do want to make you scream sooner rather than later." He closed his eyes as he pushed his cockhead in carefully, drawing the pleasure out a little as Victor surrounded him. He almost closed his eyes in enjoyment, but forced himself to keep looking at Victor, who did close his eyes and thrust back a little to take another inch, his grip on the sheets tightening. "I love you," Yuuri breathed out sincerely, overtaken by the swell of emotion and love and sweet pleasure as he gently pushed in, too desperate to tease anymore as he gripped Victor's hips. "I love you so much."

 

He bottomed out and Victor was breathing hard, shivers making their way through his spine as his soft insides caressed Yuuri's cock. He allowed them both time to adjust before drawing back a little and thrusting back in, starting with a slow, rocking rhythm that had Victor making soft, needy noises until Yuuri nudged his prostate, making him gasp and tighten around him. 

 

Yuuri wouldn't have lasted as long if Victor hadn't made him cum before, but he had no true wish to prolong anything this time, well-aware that Victor had held himself back, wanting to cum with Yuuri fucking him silly. Despite his earlier tease, Yuuri began drawing out more and fucking in harder, angling his thrusts so he could hit Victor's prostate each time, making him shout with unrestrained pleasure as he finally stopped moving and gave all control over to Yuuri, teary eyes shut tight as Yuuri tightened his hold on his hips and practically pulled him onto his dick each time.

 

He reached down to stroke Victor's cock, and in seconds Victor was screaming hoarsely and clenching around Yuuri repeatedly as he spilled onto the younger's fist, hard and hot until he was whimpering with sensitivity.

 

Yuuri kept stroking him through it, mouthing at his shoulder until he had to bite down onto it as he spilled himself inside Victor, groaning with bone-deep satisfaction as Victor kept rippling around his length. His face glued to Victor's back, Yuuri collapsed onto his side, his spent cock still inside Victor as he held onto him and tugged him along with him, messily spooning him.

 

They were filthy, but Yuuri couldn't even find the energy to pull out or even turn his head a little so his nose wasn't mashed against Victor's shoulder blade. All he willed himself to do was toss an arm around Victor's waist, settling his hand over his husband's middle and feeling him breathe hard. 

 

He heard Victor swallow and say shakily, "Stay inside...Stay inside me, baby..." 

 

Yuuri nodded tiredly, kissing the spot right beneath his lips and nuzzling into it as he held Victor tighter, forgetting that they'd left the television on in the living room and unaware of the storm calming down outside.

**Author's Note:**

> at least makkachin got to finish watching the movie
> 
> please comment, lovelies <3


End file.
